Sorpresa
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Los habitantes de Paris no fueron los únicos que se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir revelaron sus identidades.


Todos estaban ahí, reunidos afuera del museo a la espera de que los héroes aparezcan. Luego de que ellos derrotaran a Hawk Moth, los ciudadanos crearon un museo conmemorativo, con fotos de ellos y una estatua en el medio del salón. Con la intención de poder agradecerles formalmente por todo lo que hicieron por ellos.

Aunque antes de eso le pidieron a los héroes que ese mismo día revelen sus identidades, hasta formaron peticiones, donde un gran parte de la población firmaron, porque todos querían conocer a la persona quien se escondía detrás del antifaz. De la persona que los había salvado incontables de veces.

El día llego y la hora acordada se acercaba, las agujas marcaban el paso del tiempo haciendo su característico sonido. Todos nerviosos a la espera de la aparición de los héroes, es por eso que los ciudadanos miraban al alrededor con la esperanza de divisarlos, mientras que otros observaban en frente de la tarima donde se encontraba la cinta roja para cortarla.

La hora llego. No obstante los héroes no hicieron su aparición, igual aun así los habitantes estaban expectantes por si aparecían. Paso cinco minutos, después diez, hasta media hora y cuando estaban por irse algunos, los héroes aparecieron por caminos separados, Ladybug por la izquierda y Chat Noir por la derecha, saludando animadamente al menos de parte del gatito, ya que Ladybug lo hacía de forma muy tímida, los nervios la carcomían.

Hasta que se detuvieron hasta estar enfrente de los habitantes de Paris, los corazones de los héroes latían erráticamente, como los de los ciudadanos que ya sacaron su cámara y empezaron a sacar fotos y algunos con su videocámara o celular para grabar el momento, sumamente ansiosos.

Hasta que uno no se pudo aguantar y con su micrófono le hizo esa pregunta a los héroes, la cual todos querían hacer...

"¿Revelaran sus identidades?"

Ellos sonrieron, se miraron entre sí, donde Chat aprovecho para tender su mano a su Lady. Entonces en esas milésimas de segundo que duro su contacto visual, Ladybug acepto su mano y unió sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, en ese agarre tan tranquilizador.

Miraron de nuevo al frente y asintieron al unísono a los espectadores.

— ¿Estás preparado, gatito? —Le pregunto Ladybug sintiendo un leve temblor por lo que iba a hacer.

—Solo lo estoy si tú lo estás, Mi Lady —Le contesto con una sonrisa.

—Bien a la cuenta de tres —Propuso y Chat asintió.

Al terminar con la cuenta, sus trajes empezaron a desaparecer, mientras aparecía, la luz roja y verde, la cual se mesclaban entre sí. Entretanto los ciudadanos, no daban para basto, con la cantidad de fotos que tomaban.

Hasta que finalmente, la destransformación termino, mostrando a las personas debajo de la máscara. Estos iban vestidos de manera formal, Marinette llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con lunares negros, que ella misma había diseñado y Adrien con un traje negro.

Ante ya expuestas sus identidades, todos los habitantes de Paris, pronunciaron un grito de asombro, mientras miraban a los héroes. Sin embargo los habitantes de Paris no fueron los únicos que se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir revelaron sus identidades.

Al solo girar la cabeza y mirarse entre sí, no pudieron evitar que se dilaten las pupilas y que se cayera la quijada, las palabras se quedaban atoradas en la garganta, sintiendo el cálido agarre que aún no se aflojo a pesar de la sorpresa.

Luego de unos segundos articularon al unísono el nombre de la persona que se encontraba enfrente, pero luego de eso no dijeron nada más. Solo el ruido de los flashes, era lo único que se escuchaba, mientras los héroes no apartaban la mirada sobre ellos, sonrojados.

Ese silencio, fue interrumpido por el alcalde que con un carraspeo, le entrego las tijeras gigantes a Ladybug y Chat Noir para que corten la cinta roja, ellos la tomaron, y aun un poco desconcertados cortaron la cinta, que al hacerlo un grito eufórico fue escuchado.

Cuando el alcalde les indico que pasaran. Marinette ya no lo pudo soportar. Entonces de a poco ella, iba deslizando sus dedos para soltar su agarre, hasta que finalmente lo hizo, se soltó, miro al alcalde, a Adrien y a los espectadores, antes de echarse a correr.

Adrien, no entendía nada, solo miraba la espalda de ella, y su vestido que era ondeado por el viento, produciendo un vaivén. Sin embargo luego de unos pocos segundos fue tras ella.

—Espera Marinette —Pidió Adrien mientras corría tratando de alcanzarla.

Pero ella no le hizo caso y siguio corriendo, a pesar de que no sabía dónde ir, no quería quedarse con Adrien y al solo pensar en él quería gritar, no podía creer que todo este tiempo su compañero de batallas, ese gato cariñoso, coqueteador y bromista gato tonto, el héroe de Paris, sea el amable, caballeroso y el que ha amado durante años, Adrien Agreste.

Y lo peor de todo es que todo este tiempo estaba a su lado, no tuvo la ligera sospecha de que él podía ser Chat Noir. Se sentía idiota y cuando pensaba en las cosas que había hecho con el gatito cuando en realidad era Adrien, no podía evitar que los colores se le subieran.

—Marinette —Llamo otra vez— ¿Estas decepcionada?... ¿Es por eso que huis? —Le pregunto mientras se detuvía, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras se quedaba observando la espalda de Marinette.

"¿Decepcionada?"

Repetía esa palabra en su mente la aludida, ante esa pregunta, se detuvo y giro su cabeza, chocando el azul y el verde, mientras los cabellos de los dos se movían al compás del viento.

—No, es eso Adrien —Le dijo negando con la cabeza— Nunca podría serlo —Susurro, dibujándose una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿Por qué huis? —Le pregunto acercándose un poco más.

—Porque aún no lo puedo asimilar, que tú seas Chat Noir —Repuso mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando la mirada.

—Te decepcione—Espeto y ella denegó nuevamente.

—No, claro que no, pero tú lo estás tú de mi ¿No es así? —Le pregunto mirando esos ojos verdes fijamente.

—¿Por qué lo estaria? Eres increible sin mascara o con mascara y yo siempre voy amar a la chica que se oculte detras de ella —Le confeso, mientras sus mejillas adquirian una tonalidad rojiza y las de Marinette tambien al escuchar lo recién dicho.

—Adrien, yo no estoy decepcionada de que tú seas Chat Noir, solo estoy sorprendida de que el chico que he amado desde hace años, sea mi compañero de batallas que siempre he rechazado—Declaro ya sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿M-me amas? —Pregunto sorprendido y ella asintió.

Ellos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mientras Adrien acortaba cada vez mas la distancia, hasta solo quedar centimetros cerca suyo.

—No te lo dije antes, pero te ves hermosa Marinette.

—Gracias, t-tu también...d-digo no hermoso, bueno si, pero lo que quiero decir es que te ves muy guapo hoy, n-no quiero decir que ayer no te veías guapo, ni ante de ayer. M-mejor me callo —Se interrumpió ella misma, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa y el rio. Entretanto la miraba, posando sus ojos verdes, los cuales le provocaba a Marinette que sintiera que se estaba derritiendo. Y sus piernas casi flaquearon al escuchar su petición...

"¿Puedo besarte?"

Al escuchar eso, esa pregunta se repitió varias veces en su cabeza, sintiendo como su rostro estaba caliente y sumamente rojo, además de sentir sus acelerados latidos del corazon. Ella asintió de forma tímida y lo miro a los ojos antes de cerrarlos, él se acercó y cerrándolos también, beso esos labios que hace mucho deseo probar, eran suaves y antes de que la intensidad fuera aumentada. En los arbustos y detrás de los aboles se escuchó...

"Aww"

Seguido por unos flashes. Al notar eso los héroes ellos se sonrojaron y se miraron entre si, viniendole la misma idea, por esa razón al unísono pronunciaron...

"Transformación"

Lo que provoco que los Kwamis que estaban escondidos con sus respectivos alimentos favoritos, Tikki en la cartera de Marinette y Plagg en el bolsillo del saco de Adrien fueron succionados por sus propios Miraculous. Dando paso a Ladybug y a Chat Noir.

—Escapamos Mi Lady —Ofreciéndole el gatito su mano, que ella misma acepto y sujetando su mano, entrelazaron sus dedos con los suyos propios.

—Con gusto Chat Noir —Le contesto apretando su agarre.

Con eso ante los ojos de los periodistas que frenéticamente intentaban sacar fotos de los héroes de Paris. Estos desaparecían y mientras huían, ellos escuchaban los incesantes ruidos de las cámaras, o los flashes tan resplandecientes que los alumbraban momentáneamente.

Y al día siguiente los héroes se encontrarían con otra sorpresa a la mañana. La cual es la de aparecer en la primera plana de los periódicos, en todas las noticias, como en los sitios web y también la de recibir llamadas de todos sus amigos y ni mencionar lo que su familia dirian.

Si, realmente fue una sorpresa para todos.


End file.
